


Give You What You Like

by Poltergeist897



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poltergeist897/pseuds/Poltergeist897
Summary: The last thing Nero had expected, after being dragged to an exotic strip club by his uncle for his birthday, was to fall head over heels for one of the strippers.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Give You What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: writing is shite because I’ve lost the will to write 🤷♀️ The smut scene is by far the worst I’ve ever wrote and that’s saying something!!! Prepare for a lot of repetitive language!!!

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Nero that when his uncle Dante said he was taking him out for his birthday, that he meant he was taking him to a strip club. 

The older man was a regular at “Red’s strip club”, known for its catering towards people of all genders and sexuality’s. It was best known for its incorporation of circus acts such as aerial and silks, cyr/ German wheels and even trapeze. Though these acts were definitely not the family friendly performances you’d see at a local circus; all the performers were clad in skimpy, latex attire which they’d eventually strip out of (whether in the middle of a cartwheel or not). 

Nero could definitely see the appeal of the place; the performers were all very beautiful and the interior looked more like a five star restaurant than that of the usual strip clubs Nero had encountered on nights out with friends. The colour palette was a blood red with velvet couches and arm chairs better suited for a hotel lobby. It was still dimly lit, like a club, with neon lights illuminating the graceful and surreal movements of the nude bodies on stage. 

  
That being said, Nero couldn’t help but grow bored at watching the naked women on the trapeze swing back and forth, legs spread wide for the whole world to see. She was no doubt gorgeous, with long blonde hair and legs for days, but Nero did miss the sleaziness of just watching a semi naked person grind themselves on a pole whilst drunks cat called and hooted at them from the bar. 

  
It was clear Dante’s tastes were more refined than his own when it came to strippers, leaning back in his chair, beer in hand as he gazed lustfully at the trapeze artist. “Now that, Nero-“ he said gruffly, jabbing a finger towards the stage. “-that is what I call a woman. I mean, who doesn’t love a gal who can take her panties off whilst hanging from a bar in the air upside down? Am I right?” He laughed, elbowing Nero’s arm playfully.

  
Nero merely chuckled awkwardly, sipping his drink in embarrassment at his uncles crude behaviour. Strip clubs weren’t exactly places uncles take their nephews on their birthdays, due to many reasons, the most obvious being that they were blood relatives, one significantly older than the other. It was just an overall uncomfortable situation and Nero wanted nothing better than to just call it a night.

  
“Can I get a HUGE!- round of applause for the glorious- GLORIA~!” The announcer exclaimed as ‘Gloria’ took a hearty bow before walking off stage. The audience cheered enthusiastically in appreciation, though Nero only patted his thigh in a half assed attempt at clapping. 

  
He barely noticed his uncle call over a masked waitress dressed like a playboy bunny until he saw him handing her a few dollar bills with a wink. “And tell her she’ll get the rest afterwards, ‘kay sweetheart?” He purred, making the waitress flush and quickly scurry off backstage.

  
Nero raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What was that about?”

  
“Just buying some time.” His uncle chuckled with a shrug. 

  
It was then that Nero realised what he’d just witnessed and he felt himself instantly turn green. 

  
“Don’t tell me you’re buying a lap dance...” Nero groaned, face palming as his uncle flashed him a knowing grin. 

  
“You bet cha ass I am.”

  
Of all the uncomfortably moments Nero had been through in his life, he was sure seeing his uncle get a lap dance from a stripper would take the cake. He couldn’t help but groan loudly in misery as he saw the trapeze artist from only a moment ago sauntering over in their direction.   
“And don’t worry kiddo; if you fancy ya chances with any of these dolls,” Dante winked. “It’s on me.”

  
Vile crept up Nero’s throat upon hearing that. For his uncle to even suggest he’d pay for Nero to have a lap dance- what a birthday present....

  
Gloria made her way over to them, blonde hair bouncing as she climbed onto Dante’s lap sending the older man a seductive smile, which he returned.

“Dante.” She greeted, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

  
“_‘Gloria’_.” Dante returned, with a wolffish grin.

  
The trapeze artist merely rolled her blue eyes from behind her black leather mask before positioning herself more comfortably on Dante’s broad lap. “Now do I have to remind you of the rules or are you going to remember them this time, hm?” 

  
The older man hummed in thought, scratching the back of his head dramatically as he pretended to think. “Yall might have to remind me, Gloria. I’m an old man, my memories not what it used to be.” 

  
Gloria shook her head with a breathless laugh, her hips beginning to sway as she rubbed herself against Dante’s crotch. “It’s not like you’ll listen, anyway.”

  
Dante smirked, placing his hands on her hips. “Ain’t that right.”

  
Nero felt like he was about to puke at the sight. 

  
Quickly he averted his eyes back to the stage, noticing how it was now prepared for the next act and deciding he was better off keeping his eyes on the show rather than on his uncle’s ‘fun’.

  
The announcer, an older male, dressed in a pin striped suit and fedora (Dante had mentioned him being called Morrison) returned back to the stage, spot light hitting him as soon as he stopped in front of the curtains. 

  
“I’m afraid ladies and gents that this is our last act of the evening, though no need to threat, it ain’t closing time just yet!” A few whoops came from the audience. “So would you PLEASE! Put your hands together for...”_ -a dramatic pause-_ “....the Familiars!”

  
The crowd cheered as Morrison left the stage, the lights dimming as anticipation fell over the room. Drum and bass music blasted through the club as the curtain rose, a blue spotlight lighting up the four figures on the stage. 

  
Three were male, only the one at the far right was female from what Nero could see. Each were clad in BDSM inspired gimp outfits, though the one on the far left only worn a mesh top and black leather pants, the harness and choker being the only items of clothing that synchronised his outfit with the others. Though Nero could see why; beneath the mesh top were the most intricate tattoos Nero had ever seen, coating the entire skin of his upper torso in a flurry of black swirls.

  
The middle performer stepped forward, teal and magenta hair shimmering in the light as he made his way to the hanging hoop suspended from the ceiling. As he took hold of his hoop the man on the left and the woman on the right also took their positions by their hoops, synchronising their movements flawlessly as they lifted themselves up into the air to sit on the contractions as though they were swings.

Although they were a graceful trio, their movements were powerful and exact, perfectly in time with the heavy beat of the music. Towards the first chorus of the song the fourth performer (a hench male dressed in a gimp suit) moved to latch himself onto the teal haired performers hoop, lifting himself to balance provocatively with the later (all whilst the other two dancers continued their own choreography in the background as backup dancers). 

  
Although the two men entwined together in the centre of the stage were no doubt enticing, Nero found his eyes drawn instinctively to the man on the far right. His lean body curved so sublimely around the metal of the hoop, tattoos dancing as his skin stretched. The man was pale skinned and thin though no less defined, with wavy hair as black as the ink of his tattoos and a sharp sculpted jawline. Though he wore a black sash over his eyes (mimicking a blindfold) Nero knew his eyes were probably just as surreal as the rest of him. 

  
He couldn’t tear his gaze away from those plush lips, his long fingers so exquisitely placed as he danced to the music, Nero almost hardened when the man leaned backwards off the hoop, his legs falling into a split to hold himself there. Nero watched with a dry throat as he saw how the other man’s Adam’s apple bobbed, his long neck exposed as he hung upside down. 

  
As soon as the performance began, however, it was over. The song coming to an end as the two backup dancers slid from their hoops. The two in the centre remained where they were, however, as another song soon began, this time much gentler (Nero recognised it as Avril Lavigne). Their movements were softer now, angelic even as the two backing dancers once again climbed onto their hoops. Unlike the centre performers however, they remained still, posed gracefully as their hoops naturally spun around. 

  
It was then that the man Nero had been gazing at this entire time opened his plush lips and began to sing softly, his voice as smooth as silk that sent shivers down Nero’s spine. 

  
“Please wrap your drunken arms around me...” the man sighed gently into his mic. “And I’ll let you call me yours tonight.”

  
Nero sharply took a breath in as he watched the man slowly spin on his hoop, giving the audience a perfect 360 degree view of his body (though the audience were too busy observing the duo in the centre of the stage). 

  
“Cause slightly broken’s just what I need. And if you give me what I want...” he turned towards the audience with a slight pout. “Then I’ll give you what you like.”

  
Nero felt as though he was in a trance as he observed, the man appearing so surreal that he didn’t even have to move to capture Nero’s attention. He heard a few gasps from the crowd as the duo in the centre executed mind boggling tricks that Nero spared one or two glances at, though his eyes would always return to the far left side of the stage were the object of his affection still sat singing angelically. 

  
“When you turn off the lights, I get stars in my eyes... is this love? Maybe someday...” he sang dreamily. “I’ve got this scene in my head, I’m not sure how it ends... is it love? Maybe one day...” (Nero was pretty sure it was lust but, hey? Who was he to disagree with such a beautiful creature?) “So don’t turn on the lights... I’ll give you what you like.”

  
As the song drew to a close the performers stepped down from their hoops before moving to the front of the stage to bow. Nero couldn’t help but clap for real this time though his heart sank as he watched the backing dancer leave the stage with the others without sparing him a glance before Morrison stepped up to announce that they were the last performance of the night and that the club would be open till 3:30 that morning.

  
“All our performers tonight are on the menu if you fancy a little ‘one on one’ time.” Morrison said suggestively, getting a few whistles from the crowd. “If you’re interested just order with one of our lovely waitresses and we’ll see what we can arrange.”

  
Upon hearing this, Nero’s heart perked up a bit, the idea of having the mysterious man all to himself seeming too good a chance to skip out on, even if just for ten minutes. As he pondered on the thought (knowing that he didn’t actually have the guts to go through with it), he suddenly felt someone jab his arm. Whirling his head around he was greeted by the smirking masked face of Gloria, still seated on a very content Dante’s lap. “You like him?” She asked, having to shout over the music to be heard. 

  
Nero, who although wanted to believe she meant the male he’d been ogling at throughout the performance, decided it would be safe to clarify. “Who?”

  
“Griffon.” Gloria stated. “Don’t worry, I don’t judge! Griffons a hot guy, you’re not the only one who’s ever gotten the hots for him.”   
Griffon? Was that the guys name?

  
“And don’t worry the big guy he was performing with isn’t his boyfriend, they’re just co workers, if that’s what’s putting you off.” Ah. So Griffon must be the guy with the teal and magenta hair as he was the only one performing with the larger man on stage. 

  
“Yea he’s cool...” Nero mumbled, hesitating slightly as he decided to ask Gloria the name of the dancer he’d much prefer to know about. “Who was the other guy? You know... dark hair...tattoos...”

  
Gloria raised her eyebrow in realisation, smirking in amusement at how casual Nero was trying to act. “Oh, you mean V?” V...so that was his name... “Well I suppose that makes perfect sense as well. V’s cute. Though you’ll probably not be able to get a personal performance from him tonight.” She explained. “He’s fully booked by Red’s ‘favourite’-“ she said the word with venom and a roll of her eyes. “-customer.” 

  
Nero looked where Gloria had pointed her perfectly manicured nails towards a man sat on the other side of the club. He was practically a blob, with his balding hair, obese figure and more chins than Nero thought possible of ever having. The suit he wore looked expensive though the buttons on his shirt were straining to the point of almost bursting off and his thighs were wider than the coffee table in front of him. Around him sat a few other men dressed in similar fashion, though they were in much better shape.

  
“Urizen.” Gloria explained. “Local mob boss. Comes here every week to try out a new stripper and each time he gets band from ever seeing them again. Morrison can’t ban him from the club completely due to his ‘connections’, but he can stall him a bit by keeping us away from him.”  
Nero couldn’t help but stare at the man, certain that he looked more like an online predator than a mob boss and his heart sank further as he realised he clearly wasn’t going to treat V kindly. 

  
Just as then he saw V come out of the door to the backstage area, still dressed in the same outfit he performed in though this time his hands were bound in front of him with silky red rope. He was led towards Urizen by Morrison who straight away shook the large man’s hand before gesturing towards V who stood calmly in front of the booth, hip jutted to the side. 

  
Nero watched in disgust as Urizen raked his eyes up and down V’s slender form, piggy small eyes squinting to show he was unimpressed. Urizen turned to Morrison and said something though was quickly cut off by the later who shook his head clearly refusing whatever it was the other was asking. 

  
Urizen appeared to huff, folding his arms and pouting like an over grown baby. Though it appeared he relented when he forked over a few dollar bills into Morrison’s awaiting hands. When Morrison left (though not before saying something privately to V, who nodded appreciatively), V stepped onto the coffee table in the centre of the booth, high heels (Nero hadn’t noticed he was wearing) clicking as he sauntered over the surface towards a now smirking Urizen.

  
V gracefully stood on the couch the man was sat on, standing over the other with his feet planted firmly on either side of the man’s wide thighs. Slowly V slid down, bound hands on the wall behind the seated man to steady himself till he was fully planted on the man’s broad lap, bound arms now placed around the man’s neck. As the dark haired beauty swayed and ground himself against Urizen’s crotch, Nero couldn’t help but notice how the later kept placing his hands on V’s leather clad thighs, only for V to pause and say something that would cause the man to pout and remove his hold. 

  
Urizen did this a total of seven times. 

  
As V continued to dance (Nero was certain he’d never seen anything quite as sexy as the way that man moved in those leather pants) the other men in the booth also appeared to become excited, leaning forward in their seats to get a better view. V raised himself onto his knees to remove his tied hands from around Urizens thick neck, raising his arms above his neck before suddenly leaning back so far that the back of his head now lay on the surface of the coffee table, his torso so long and exposed that Nero could count everyone of his ribs. 

  
Urizen yet again touched, tracing his fingertips slowly over each bump of those ribs till V quickly sat back up. V stood, leaning over to place his hands on Urizen’s thighs as he parted the man’s legs (though there wasn’t much gap due to the thick amount of fat around the man’s thighs) before moving between them and turning his back to the other man. As he continued to sway his hips, butt caressing the clothed crotch of the mob boss, Urizen’s hands suddenly grasped his hips before yanking V back against him, causing the performer to practically fall onto the others lap with a startled yelp, though this only caused Urizen and his goons to laugh as the fat swine began to grope V’s body where ever he could. 

  
Nero made to stand though he was beaten by three security guards who tugged V from the man’s clutches (something the bastard had the audacity to complain about) before quickly pulling V away to the backstage area.

  
Morrison had also come over in the commotion, gesturing for the rowdy group to calm down through he shrunk back slightly as Urizen stood, his huge weight matching his size as he towered over the other who quickly shrunk back before thrusting some money towards him. Urizen, still fuming, face as red as the clubs walls, snatched it out Morrison’s shaking grip before counting the bills. Satisfied with the amount he gestured for his men to follow him as he waddled towards the exit, his goons downing their drinks before smashing the glasses in a sign of protest before following.

  
“Bastards.” Nero thought, watching in satisfaction as they left. 

  
He quickly glanced back towards the stage area where he saw a glimpse of the security guard carrying V through one of the doors before it closed. He briefly considered asking one of the staff members if he was ok but quickly dismissed the idea knowing that the club probably wanted the incident to go unnoticed. 

  
“He’ll be fine.” 

  
Nero whipped his head round to see Dante and Gloria who were also watching the incident to go down. Dante nodded his head towards where Urizen was sitting only moments ago. “He does shit like that every week. Strippers are all used to it by now.” 

  
“We shouldn’t have to be.” Gloria stated firmly. “Though he’ll eventually move on... like I said; Urizen has a different stripper every week.”

  
Nero nodded in understanding, though was still taken aback by what he’d just witnessed. 

  
“If you want I can ask if V would be up for giving you a private now? Since his appointment got cut short.” Gloria asked, eyes gleaming as Nero’s face flushed in embarrassment.

  
As appealing as that sounded (especially after he’d just seen how seductively V could dance), he decided against it, knowing the man was probably distraught from just being assaulted. “Naw... it’s fine, he’s probably still shaken up.” Nero mumbled with a shake of his head. 

  
Gloria merely smirked, waving over to a waitress before gesturing over to Nero. The waitress gave Nero a once over before shrugging and stating something along the lines of seeing what she could do, before turning on her heels and heading towards the stage door. 

  
Nero could only watch in shock as she walked away, wanting to call off the entire thing yet his body kept him paralysed to his seat, clearly longing to meet the mysterious V. After five minutes of waiting though, Nero suspected that perhaps V had refused his request for a private after having just been assaulted and although he was slightly relieved he couldn’t help but feel a inch of disappointment of not being able to meet him.

  
Just as he had begun to relax however, the stage door opened and out came the waitress followed by V. Nero watched in horror as the waitress pointed over towards him and V turned his head to look. Even with his eyes covered by the sash, Nero knew he was staring right at him. 

  
He gulped as he watched V begin to make his way over, casually, and Nero could only stare in shock as the man suddenly slid into his lap. Mouth open and wide eyed, Nero was frozen in place as V only smirked and wiggled into a better position. 

  
“First time?” He purred, head cocking to the side playfully as he placed his hands on Nero’s shoulders and began to grind against his crotch.

  
Nero bit his lip to suppress a moan at the action. Feeling himself instantly harden and internally scolded himself for allowing such a small amount of intimacy to affect him in such a way. “Y-yeah...” he managed to stutter out. 

  
Humming in consideration, V continued to rotate his hips as he thought. “Well then, I’ll have to tell you the rules.” He said taking a moment to readjust himself till he was better seated. “Rule number one: no, under any circumstance, touching. Keep your hands off at all times.” 

  
Nero quickly placed his hands behind his back, to show he would respect that, though after realising how weird he must have looked, grinned sheepishly in embarrassment as V made a confused look at the hasty action. 

  
“Ok...” V laughed awkwardly, taken aback by the action. “Rule number two: no personal questions. I’m here to entertain you and that’s all.” Again Nero nodded in understanding. “Rule number three: I will take suggestions but if I refuse to do what you want then you are to accept that and move on. I don’t want to say no twice.” 

  
Damn, V sure was commanding. Though it made him way more intriguing and attractive than Nero wanted to admit, especially when his voice was so smooth and velvety. “Rule number four: respect me. If you dare call me a slut, bitch, whore- you will be removed from the club and band for life. Do I make myself clear?”

  
“Yes sir.” Nero said automatically.

  
V raised an eyebrow, smirking in amusement. “‘V’ is just fine.”

  
“O-oh... sorry... V...”

  
The stripper laughed, hips beginning to sway once again. “Relax, Nero...” Gloria must have told the waitress his name but hearing that deep seductive voice say it was still surprising...and highly arousing. “Let me take care of you...”

  
Nero thought his heart had flatlined when V bucked his hips against his quickly. He quickly snapped back to his senses upon realising that if this were to carry on he wouldn’t last long at all. “E-er could you maybe stop moving- for just a second- please?”

  
V cocked his head to the side again and Nero was certain that behind the mask he was surprised by the request. He watched as V gulped before slowly stilling his movements and muttering a slightly confused “ok...?”.

  
He felt a pang of guilt upon seeing the other appear so taken aback and confused so Nero quickly made to explain himself. “It’s not that it’s not good- it’s REALLY good-“ he stated pointing down at his already semi hard erection tenting in his trousers. “-it’s just...”

  
Nero droned off, unsure of what to say or whether he even wanted a lap dance. Sure, V was beautiful, but Nero just didn’t feel comfortable having someone, that he didn’t know, service him that way. Yet he still had V for ten minutes and he didn’t want to just waste the opportunity to get to know him more slip through his fingers.

  
“You said you took suggestions, right?” He asked, heart skipping a beat at the cute way V cocked his head again in confusion.

  
“I do...” V said carefully, uncertainty lacing his words. “What is it that you desire?”

  
Nero gulped, feeling the tips of his ears turn red in embarrassment as he finally told V what he wanted. “Do you mind... singing for me?”

  
V’s eyebrows rose up in surprise and he let out an amused yet slightly taken aback chuckle. “You want me to JUST sing? Nothing else?”

  
“Is that ok...?” Nero asked timidly, face flushed in embarrassment.

  
He watched nervously as V sighed in disbelief before shrugging. “And what would you like for me to sing, Nero?”

  
“Em... I don’t know...” he mumbled, mentally scolding himself for not thinking of that before he’d asked. “Just not Avril Lavigne... too girly for my taste.”

  
V chuckled. “Fair enough. The waitress did mention it was your birthday... would you like for me to sing happy birthday to you?”

  
Gulping, Nero shrugged nervously. “E-er sure- yeah- whatever...”

  
Smirking, V moved to press himself to Nero’s chest levelling his mouth the others ear, before he softly began to sing. “Happy birthday to you...”

  
Nero shivered upon hearing that deep voice, the closeness of their bodies not helping either with his straining erection.

  
“Happy birthday to you,” V shifted, an action Nero suspected was done on purpose to grind against him again. “Happy birthday dear Nero, happy birthday to you...”  
As the song ended, V slowly pulled his face away from the others ear and Nero had to restrain himself from moving forward to capture those glistening lips with his own. 

  
“Well?” V asked with a smirk.

  
“.... good! You were great! Thank you...” Nero exclaimed with slightly more enthusiasm than needed, having finally snapped out of his daze. 

  
V only laughed. “We still have four minutes left, do you have anymore suggestions?”

  
Nero paused to think, certain that if he asked V to sing to him again he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from kissing those tempting lips, so instead he settled on asking a simple question. “What colour are your eyes?”

  
“Ah! Rule number two: no personal questions.” V scolded, with an amused smirk.

  
Nero gaped in shock. “That’s not a personal question! A personal question is like ‘where do you live’ or ‘what’s your phone number’! But eye colour? Come on! You can surely tell me that?”

  
“Ah.” V tutted. “Rule number three: I take suggestions but have every right to refuse to do or answer them. And as my customer you have to respect that.”  
Nero pouted in a childish fashion that made V laugh as he began to wiggle again on Nero’s lap. Though after a moment of them sitting in silence, V’s hips still rotating, Nero noticed how his smirk faltered slightly and he turned his head to look behind him, as if checking to see if he was being watched. 

  
“Green.” V whispered, as he turned back to face him. “My eyes are green.”

  
Nero perked up upon hearing that, like a child just offered candy. “What kind of green?”

  
“I’ll leave that up to your imagination.” V snapped. “Now any other suggestions?”

  
Again, Nero remained silent as he thought and V had to remind him that they only had two minutes left to hurry him along. “.... can you bite your lip for me? Like the bottom one? I notice you do that a lot...”

  
V was quiet for a moment, obviously shocked by Nero’s observation and Nero was a little shocked with himself for noticing it as well. He’d seen V do it a total of three times that night, the subtle action causing heat to rush to his groin embarrassingly fast. 

  
“You ask for very weird suggestions, Nero.”

  
Nero laughed awkwardly, feeling rather stupid that he was wasting an opportunity to get a lap dance from a hot guy in order to just watch him bite his lip. He couldn’t help but take a hasty breath in though when V suddenly grasped his chin, moving forward so that their faces were only inches apart. 

  
V slowly bit the flesh of his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before releasing it with a soft ‘pop’. The plump lip was slightly swollen by the action and glistened in the dim light that made it appear so inviting that Nero forced himself to not lean forward to taste them for himself.

  
“I’m afraid our time is up,” Nero snapped out of his daze upon hearing V’s soft voice. “and I’m going to have to ask you to pay for my services.”

  
“Huh?” Nero, frowned in confusion, still partly in dreamland as he listened but didn’t completely understand. “Oh! right! Right!” He fumbled in realisation, hastily grabbing his wallet and tugging out a few dollars before handing it to the awaiting V who took it with a polite “thank you.” before he began to count them.

  
“You’ve over paid by two dollars.” He said, holding out the extra dollars for Nero to take back.

  
“Yea it’s a tip...” Nero laughed awkwardly. “for indulging me in my weirdness...”

  
V raised an eyebrow behind his blindfold, staring silently at Nero as though attempting to work him out. Eventually, he sighed and tucked Nero’s tip into the laters shirt pocket. 

  
“I don’t except tips.” V sighed cooly, as he slid off Nero’s lap to stand, ignoring his slightly hurt facial expression. “Happy birthday again, Nero.”

  
Nero watched awestruck as V waltzed away into the club towards the stage door before disappearing completely. Leaning back in his chair he couldn’t help but breathe out a “wow” in amazement at how head over heals, seductive the man was. So much so that Nero now had a throbbing erection and his mind was completely occupied by the enigma that was V.

////////////

Over the next few months Nero made it his goal to visit the club at least once a week in hopes of catching a glimpse of the mysterious and sexy V. He claimed it was a ‘coincidence’ that he just so happened to visit on the nights that V was performing on, grinning sheepishly as V would wander up to him after a performance with a knowing smirk on his face.

  
“Seriously!” Nero claimed with a shrug. “I had no idea you were working tonight!”

  
“Uh huh, I believe you.” V chuckled as he slid into the booth seat besides him. “Though I will mention that stalking and obsessing is a rather unattractive quality.”

  
Nero’s face flushed in embarrassment. “I’m not- I’m not a stalker!”

  
“Oh, so is it also a coincidence that you just so happened to come across and follow ‘The Familiars’ Instagram, Facebook and Twitter page?” V asked with a sly grin, clearly amused at Nero’s flustered state. 

  
Releasing a childish huff, Nero folded his arms and turned away with a pout, in an attempt to hide his deepening red face. “It was a coincidence! And hey! I’m just trying to show my support!” 

  
V’s seductive laughter filled his ears and he nervously glanced back round to peek at the others beautifully amused face. Over the last few months Nero had come to learn more about the beautiful man besides him, though there were still some boundaries V refused to remove on the basis of the contract with his work stating that clients and employees weren’t to be intimately involved due to safety risks (risks such as Nero being a crazed, axe murdering, psychopath for example).   
He’d learned that V had once dreamed of getting a PHD in English Literature, always having had a love for poetry, and had gotten close to doing so when he’d miserably only managed a merit in his masters degree ultimately destroying any hope he had of getting the funding to continue his studies. With little money and no chance of achieving his dreams of accomplishing a PHD, V had taken the first job he could get along with accommodation. 

  
Returning to live back home with his parents wasn’t an option. “I’m one of six.” V explained. “Two older brothers, one older sister, one younger brother and one younger sister.”

  
“Holy shit!” Nero deadpanned in shock. “Seriously?! You have five siblings?! That’s insane!”

  
“Half siblings.” V corrected. “We all share the same mother but different fathers...if you can even call them fathers... My mother is...” he paused in thought. “...she struggles with addiction. I can’t remember a time when I didn’t come home to find her getting high in the living room with complete strangers. I made it my life goal to leave and make something of myself so I wouldn’t ever have to go back there....”

  
“And your siblings?” 

  
V shrugged. “I’m not in touch with my older brothers, last I heard they were in and out of jail... my older sister pretty much followed my mothers path; pregnant at 16, addicted to heroine and doesn’t work.” He sighed melancholically. “That was bound to happen though, they were always close.”

  
“As for my younger brother he...disappeared awhile back. He just...didn’t come home one day. I got along with him the best out of all my siblings and I knew he wasn’t the best...mentally... he struggled the most with my mothers behaviour and it scared him...police concluded he was a runaway and closed the case. I haven’t seen or heard from him since.......” another pause. “As for my younger sister she was only three years old when I left so I don’t know much about her but she’ll probably end up in the same state as her older sister and mother.”

  
As V concluded his explanation of his situation with his siblings and family life Nero couldn’t help but feel pity towards the other man. He’d personally grown up as an only child with no siblings but had a very loving family to make up for it (though he did have a slightly estranged relationship with his father) though that had never stopped Nero from always wanting a little brother or sister but alas his wish had never come true. 

  
V went on to explain how he had eventually moved in with Griffin (the performer with the magenta and teal hair) who managed to convince him to join the Familiars and perform with them at local strip clubs which is how he ended up working at Red’s. He eventually earned enough money to buy his own place but his CV was now tainted with experience and references from working as a stripper (even if he worded it as ‘performer’ the truth always revealed itself at interviews after employers looked up his past employment). 

  
Likewise with V telling Nero about his life, Nero shared his; from family drama between his uncle and father, to past lovers. 

  
Kyrie had been his first true love; she had sat behind him in maths class in high school and always let him borrow her spare pencil. She was beautiful and kind with long red hair and a curvaceous body that most of the boys at school would droll over. Nero asked her out one lunch break and was relieved when she had agreed. They’d dated for only a couple of years, quite happily in fact, when Kyrie had one day called on Nero at his apartment to break up. 

  
“Me and my family are moving away.” She explained sadly. “We’ll be doing different things, with different people and I don’t want us to be held back by a long distance relationship.” 

  
It had made sense and Nero agreed with everything she had said, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. 

  
He never quite got over her and he’d certainly never forget her; the angel he’d met on earth.

  
They were still in touch but with Kyrie now seeing another man Nero did his best to distance himself from her, not wanting his feelings to affect Kyrie’s newfound romance. He never thought he’d meet anyone who could even compare to Kyrie, in beauty and in kindness, though here he was; spilling his heart out to the most beautiful man he’d ever seen (next to Chris Hemsworth as Thor, mind). 

  
The fact that V was now comfortable enough to open up to Nero gave the later hope that one day their relationship wouldn’t just be customer based. Since their first meeting Nero had purchased V’s time every visit he made to the club. He never asked for a lap dance (and V, now understanding that Nero wasn’t interested in that from him, would now only sit closely besides him in contrast to sitting on his lap), only to talk and, although V had been cautious at first, he eventually warmed to Nero’s company. 

  
Nero would still make a few requests, from singing to reciting poems, but mostly Nero only craved the other as a person. 

  
He didn’t want ‘V the stripper’, he wanted just V. 

  
When Nero returned to the club next to see V he entered Reds with a plan to ask the later out on a date. 

  
Entering Red’s, Nero glanced around the club in an attempt to pinpoint the other, recognising a few of the other regular customers though V was no where to be seen. With a nervous sigh, Nero plopped himself onto one of the armchairs, deciding he’d just have to wait for the other to make an appearance before he could pop the question, vaguely taking note of someone sitting besides him in the armchair to his right, though he paid them no mind.

  
“Are you gonna perform tonight?” A husky voice asked besides him, causing Nero to snap out his daze and turn towards the man besides him.

  
His stomach dropped instantly as he came face to face with Urizen. 

  
The other was looking towards Nero hungrily, his eyes glistening with interest as he scanned over his appearance with a smirk of appreciation. Nero suppressed a shiver at the unwanted attention, dread filling every fibre of his being as he realised the others intention. 

  
He quickly stuttered out that he wasn’t a performer, hoping to dissuade the other man but to no avail. Urizen, with a low chuckle, merely clapped his hand over Nero’s thigh, squeezing the flesh harshly in a bruising grip. 

  
“Shame...” Urizen grumbled, giving Nero’s thigh another squeeze. “I would love to see you on that stage... performing.”

  
The suggestive nature of Urizen’s comment made Nero grimace in disgust, knowing full well what the other was suggesting. With a nervous cough Nero quickly stuttered out an excuse about needing the toilet, standing (best he could with Urizen’s firm grip on his thigh) before making a dash towards the loos. It wasn’t necessary a lie, he did need a piss (nerves about asking V out were causing his bladder to act up), but he’d be damned if he were to spend another minute with that man’s hand on his thigh. 

  
Standing in front of the urinal, Nero unzipped his fly and pulled out his length. Sighing in relief, he finally allowed himself to relax. The atmosphere in the club was too much for Nero tonight, especially when sober with a mob boss hitting on him. 

  
He tried to remain calm, focusing his mind on the reason he was there. V. Nero couldn’t help but allow his mind to drift off to thoughts of the other then; the lingering sensation of the others touch, that sensual voice that haunted his dreams and would leave him hot and sticky in the morning. 

  
It was then that he suddenly began to doubt his plans of asking the other man out on a date. He didn’t really know V and what he did know was very limited; did he have a day job? What might his home look like? What clothes did he wear normally? What food did he like? Did he drink coffee or tea? 

  
“So this is where you ran off too.”

  
Nero jumped when a deep voice suddenly whispered in his ear, whipping round to face Urizen who had snuck up on him whilst he’d been deep in thought. He was in so much shock, however, that Nero forgot that he was still peeing and as he spun round to face the other man he embarrassingly sprayed him with his own urine.

  
Urizen screamed in disgust as his suit was drenched in piss, glaring at a gob smacked Nero who was now standing dumbly on the other side of the toilets trying desperately to tuck his penis back into his pants.

  
“Why you little-!” Urizen growled, stalking across the restroom towards him only to slip on the damp floor (curtesy of Nero’s piss) and tumble to the ground, landing hard on his back with a loud smack.

  
Nero couldn’t help but stare in shock, mouth gaping open like a fish as he watched the mob boss roll around helplessly on the bathroom floor, in pain, that he’d just pissed on.

  
Oh God.

  
He’d pissed on Urizen. 

  
A mob boss.

  
He’d pissed on Urizen the mob boss.

  
_His piss was on Urizen the mob boss!_

  
Strutting out a terrified apology, Nero quickly legged it from the toilets, ignoring the curses Urizen threw at him as he flung himself out of the door only to slam into another man just entering. 

  
Nero looked up, another apology on his lips when he came face to face with Morrison, the club owner. 

  
Morrison frowned at Nero, tilting his head to look into the toilets behind him till he could see Urizen, who was still rolling around screaming on the floor. Looking back towards Nero, Morrison’s frown turned to a look of understanding and before Nero could even say a word he found himself being dragged away from the loos towards the backstage door. 

  
He had no idea where Morrison was taking him, however, he knew that anywhere was better than waiting around for Urizen to get up and find him.   
Taken through a maze of corridors Nero was eventually led into a dressing room full of performers preparing for their acts. Nero blushed and quickly averted his gaze when he noticed a few of them getting dressed.

  
“Yo!” Morrison yelled, getting the rooms full attention. “Yall know Dante, well this is his nephew, Nero. He’ll be camping out here till Urizen cools off. Kids really put his boot in it...” 

  
Nero was shoved into the centre of the room as Morrison sauntered off back towards the club, leaving the younger man with the performers to obviously try and calm a raging piss covered mobster. Shifting on his feet awkwardly, Nero felt every pair of eyes on him as the performers judged and observed him.

  
“So you pissed Urizen off, huh?”

  
_(Yes, yes he had...quite literally at that.)_

  
Looking behind him, Nero found a shorter male sat on one of the dressing tables smirking towards him. He was shirtless and Nero noticed the man had his nipples pierced, the jewels standing out against the pale flesh of his skin. His eyebrow and nose was also pierced and his hair was a striking teal and magenta that contrasted nicely with his blue eyes. It was then that Nero recognised the man as Griffon, the stripper who had performed alongside V. 

  
As soon as Nero realised this Griffon raised his eyes in realisation as well, smirk widening. “Well, shit!” He laughed. “You’re that guy V has a crush on!”

  
Nero felt himself flush in embarrassment as the other performers began to chime in, asking Griffon questions and inquiring about the relationship between him and V. At that moment he considered risking the chance of bumping into Urizen by just going back into the club. 

  
“Dante’s nephew, huh?” Purred another performer who was sat at a dressing table. This one was a woman, young with long, curly blonde hair and round blue eyes which stared appreciative at Nero’s form. “I see the resemblance.”

  
The tips of Nero’s ears were now on fire and he really did consider running away at that point. 

  
“God, Patty,” another performer huffed towards the blonde. “You don’t have to act so thirsty for him.”

  
‘Patty’ rolled her eyes, turning to glare at the other performers. “I’m just saying what everyone’s thinking!”

  
“Dante’s nephew? Does that mean Vergil’s his father?”

  
“Ohhhh now Vergil’s a hottie.”

  
“Really? I always preferred Dante...”

  
“Vergil’s such a gentleman though. It’s almost a shame he won’t step into a place like this...”

  
“The way you droll over his photographs in magazines and on social media, I think he’s doing himself a favour.”

  
“Hey! You do it too!”

  
As glad as Nero was to hear his father wasn’t a regular at Reds, he still couldn’t help but feel ill over the discussion of his father being a ‘hottie’.   
For one, Vergil was anything but a pleasant man. He was cold and lacked a single amount of empathy towards others, firing them from his company without a second thought. 

  
Nero realised very early on that his father was married to his job and his company was his baby. Spending the majority of his childhood with his uncle, Nero felt as though his and his fathers relationship was more than strained, it was none existent. The man even forgot his birthday at once and Nero was embarrassed to say he’d taken his anger out on the nerd in his biology class (sorry Johnny). 

  
“What are you all bitching about now-“

  
The whole room looked towards the entrance and Nero felt his jaw hit the ground upon seeing V; stood with only a towel around his waist, hair and body still damp and without his mask. His eyes were certainly green and Nero couldn’t believe how beautiful they were. V’s face was without a doubt stunning and it almost felt like a crime that he’d had to cover it up with that mask. 

  
“Whoa...” Nero sighed, it being the only thing he could muster up to say in that moment. Completely star struck by the others beauty.

  
V’s eyes widened upon seeing the other and he quickly moved his arms to try to cover up his inked chest in a shy way that Nero found absolutely adorable. The moment was interrupted, however, by Griffons loud laughter as he barked out about how embarrassed V most be feeling. “So this is that ‘cute’ client of yours huh, V?” He teased, causing V to shoot an angry glare in his direction.

  
“Oh my god! I totally forgot V had called him cute!” Patty giggled, causing a few other performers to chime in about how V had been blushing every time he’d returned from servicing Nero.

  
V’s face was flushed red by now, though he was trying to hide it behind his hair, scowling towards Griffin who was still sat cackling by the dressing table.   
“Griffin...” he hissed behind gritted teeth. “Stop. Talking.”

  
“Awww I’m only teasing V~!” Griffin sniggered, wiggling his eyebrows towards the still cowering raven who was practically hiding behind the doorframe at this point. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend~!”

  
V pouted in annoyance, his voice low and dangerous, green eyes narrowed. “He’s. Not. My. Boyfriend.”

  
“Yeah yeah...” grumbled Griffin with a roll of his eyes, sauntering over to Nero, who was still stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, before slinging his arm over his shoulder to flash him a cheeky smirk. 

  
Nero glanced nervously at the grinning performer who was currently hanging off his shoulders. The way Griffin was looking at him was similar to how an owl eyed up a mouse in a field; like he was a meal Griffin couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into and Nero couldn’t help but gulp at the thought. 

  
Griffins grin only widened at his obvious discomfort, nodding his head in V’s direction. “So you like my boy V, hm?” He purred. “He’s quite the catch, ya know? Good looking, intelligent and very, very flexible~!”

  
“_Griffin knock it off!_”

  
All eyes turned to V then, the later still standing in the door frame, face scarlet as he shot a disapproving glare towards his co worker. 

  
Upon noticing that he had the whole rooms attention, V flinched, shrinking back in embarrassment. Taking a deep breathe, V pursed his lips before walking into the dressing room fully. He grasped what Nero predicted were his clothes and belongings then made for the exit. 

  
Just as he was about to leave, V turned back to lock eyes with Nero, causing the later's breath to catch in his throat. 

  
“Well?” V asked expectantly. “Aren’t you coming?”

  
Nero blinked in confusion, unsure about what V meant until realisation struck. Slipping out of Griffins hold, Nero quickly raced after the raven, ignoring the other performers wolf whistles and Griffins teasing about them using protection. 

  
Making sure to look away as V pulled on his clothes, Nero nervously followed the other out into the parking lot where V, once sure they were alone and out of ear shot, quickly spun round to face him, green eyes wide in disbelief.

  
“What do you think you’re doing?!” V exclaimed, shaking in what Nero could tell was anger. Though from what, Nero had no clue.

  
“Emmm....” he hesitated, scratching the back of his head in confusion. 

  
“_Well?!_”

  
“Errrr....”

  
V stared, eyes searching and full of impatience. He huffed in annoyance when it became clear Nero had no clue what he was on about. “Why were you backstage?! In the dressing room!”

  
“Huh? Oh!” Realising what V meant, Nero quickly rushed through his explanation, fumbling over some of his words in an attempt to defuse the situation quickly. “It was all Morrison’s idea really!”

  
Silence fell over them both for a few moments, Nero’s exclamation slowly sinking in. He was grateful to see V’s body un-tense, his lean figure becoming relaxed under his loose, baggy white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. 

  
Nero must admit that it was definitely an outfit he hadn’t pictured V wearing, so used to seeing the raven in tight black leather and mesh. But he supposed that skin tight pants and harnesses weren’t exactly practical everyday wear. 

  
It was then that he noticed the slighter man was shivering and made to pull off his own jacket to offer it but V quickly shook his head and gestured for him to stop.  
“My cars just around the corner.” He explained, pointing apathetically in the direction Nero presumed was where his car was parked. 

  
“Oh...well...” 

  
“Did you need a lift?” V inquired, with a raised eyebrow, catching Nero off guard slightly. 

  
“Er...well...yea, I guess I do.” He responded with a nervous chuckle. 

  
V tilted his head in slight amusement. “There’s no need to be shy, Nero.” He smirked. “I think we know each other well enough by now for there to be no awkwardness between us.” 

  
“Heh, yea I suppose so...” Nero snorted (mentally scolding himself for acting like such a dork). “It’s just....I’ve never seen you- well- without your mask on- so.... it’s nice! It’s a good look!” 

  
V rolled his eyes in amusement, jutting his head in the direction of his car, none verbally telling Nero to follow as he began to walk.

  
As they rounded the corner, V pulled out his car keys, pointing them towards a shabby, old, green, corsa to unlock it and Nero cringed at the sight of the rusty death trap as he watched V get in.

  
“So,” V began, sliding into the drivers seat as Nero did the same on the passenger side. “Where you headed?”

  
Nero almost missed the question, too distracted by the state of the corsa and the flashing warning light as the engine was switched on. “Em...just the estate on north side....” he gulped, his gut clenching as the car jutted out the parking lot, the exhaust popping loudly as the pulled away. 

  
For the entire drive Nero kept a tight hold of his seatbelt. He was genuinely terrified for his life as V cut corners, braked sharply at crossings and red lights, sped in a 30 zone and consistently entered roundabouts in the wrong lane. 

  
“You should probably slow down...” Nero suggested, throat tight as yet another car honked at them. “There are speed bumps- OOF!”

  
They hit the speed bumps with enough force that Nero was thrown from his seat, his head colliding with the roof of the car, hard. 

  
“Sorry.” V muttered impassively, barely even reacting to the fact that the car had practically just flown and crash landed. “I’m not familiar with this area of town.”

  
“Yeah I can tell!” Nero groaned, rubbing his head in pain. “Are you also not familiar with your cars emergency light? It’s been on this entire time!”

  
“That things always on.” The raven said in a matter of fact tone, waving his hand dismissively. “And yet, cars still working!”

  
Double taking between the check engine light and the driver, Nero’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “Wait... how long has that light been on?!”

  
“I don’t know...” V shrugged. “A few months maybe...”

  
“Pull over.”

  
It was V’s turn to now look towards the other in shock. “What-?”

  
“I said pull over!” The white haired male yelled. “Over there, by that garage; pull over!”

  
“I’m not going to just-“

  
“V seriously- PULL OVER!”

  
The car came to a screeching halt as V slammed on the brakes, coming to a stop outside the garage Nero had instructed him to pull into and he wasted no time in jumping out and racing round to the front of the car. He could see V’s huff of irritation as he instructed him to open the bonnet but he was doing this for the others own good; he couldn’t just stand be and let the raven drive around in a car that could potentially blow up at any moment (though he knew that was a tad over dramatic)!

  
As soon as the bonnet was lifted Nero was met with a cloud of smoke, coughing as he inhaled slightly. “Jeez-!” He muttered, waving his arms around in an attempt to clear the smoke from his view to see the car engine. 

  
Admittedly, he had absolutely no idea what he was looking at. He wasn’t a car mechanic; he worked at a shooting range his uncle used to take him to and although he knew how to fix a firearm, cars weren’t exactly his forte. 

  
But luckily he knew someone who was.

  
Pulling out his mobile, Nero called the one person he knew he could rely on to fix a car. 

  
“Yall know what time it is, shitface?”

  
Nico.

  
“Well hello to you too!” Nero said with a roll of his eyes. “And don’t pretend like you were asleep, I know you don’t go to bed till like 3 am.”

  
“Well maybe I hit the hay early tonight!” Nico huffed (an obvious lie as Nero could hear the tv was on in the background). “What you want anyway? Thought you were gonna make a move on your carnie boy...”

  
Flushing, Nero quietly stuttered out a ‘shut up’ noticing how V had stepped out his car and was stood, arms folded and pouting besides him. “Look I need a favour; I’ve got a car here that I need you to take a look at tomorrow if that’s cool-“

  
“You brought me a broken car to fix~? What a surprise!” Nico exclaimed sarcastically. “And here I was expecting a gold ring!”

  
Nero grumbled to himself as she cackled down the phone at him, annoyed that she wasn’t taking the situation seriously. “Nico-“

  
“Yea yea, I’ll take a look at your junk...” she muttered, voice still full of amusement. “And I’ll fix it on the house! Since you know, I owe you and all for that poker game....” Nico grumbled the last sentence clearly still soar about loosing to Nero a few weeks ago at a poker game she’d bet too much money on. 

  
“Really? You’d do that?” Nero asked, sceptically glancing at the beat up Corsa besides him. “It’s gonna need a lot of work...”

  
“Well good thing I’m a miracle worker then innit.” She responded sharply. “And I’m offering to fix your car for free, dummy! Only a moron would turn down this offer! Are you a moron?!”

  
“Well, no but-“

  
“Then just accept my offer and say thank you, jeez! Leave the car at the garage I’ll check it out in the morning. Now fuck off, I’m playing Mario karts!” 

  
Nico hung up then, leaving Nero staring dumbly at his phone in shock, still trying to comprehend the fact that Nico had just offered to fix V’s car for free.   
With a triumphant smile he turned to face V, who still stood irritated and impatiently besides him. 

  
“Great news!” He started. “My friend owns the garage, she’s a mechanic and she’s gonna take a look at your car tomorrow.” He explained. “We’ll leave it here overnight. She said she’d even do it for free as well, she owes me-“

  
“So how am I getting home tonight?” 

  
“-huh?”

  
Nero watched in confusion as V huffed in response. “Home, Nero. How will I be getting home now? My apartment is all the way on the other side of town!” 

  
Blinking, Nero glanced from V to the death trap he called ‘car’, having not thought that far into his plan. “Ah....well....”

  
V quirked a dark eyebrow up in question, looking expectantly towards the other male. “Well?”

  
“Well.....I have a car back at my place?” He suggested, sheepishly. “My house is just round the corner! I can drive you back?”

  
The raven groan in annoyance. “If I’d known how much of a hassle you’d become, I would have never offered you a ride.”

  
Nero only grinned dorkishly in response, leading the slighter man down the road towards a well lit cul de sac. He honestly hadn’t even thought about how V would be getting home when he’d asked him to pull over and now his gut was filled with dread from the thought that maybe now V found him a great annoyance. All he could think about now was getting to his house as quickly as possible to retrieve his car keys and give V a lift back to their home to get himself back in the ravens good books.

  
Eventually when they were halfway down the street, Nero motioned V to follow him down a driveway, lined with neat little flower beds, to a beautiful and classic (if not rather large), white, wooden panelled house. With dark blue shutters and steps leading up to a large porch with a table set and even a porch swing that Nero found rather cliche. 

  
He was so fixated on getting the keys to his car that he hadn’t even noticed V’s absence, the raven having stopped following just before the porch steps appearing to stunned by the sight of the magnificent house. Nero carried on to the front door rummaging through his pockets, with the intention of finding his house keys. He was being as quiet as possible as the last thing he wanted was to wake up his father, knowing full well what the narrow minded bastard would have to say if he saw someone as exotic as V in his driveway. 

  
Finally locating his keys, Nero tugged them out his pocket, moving to thrust them into the keyhole. However, instead of the keyhole, he found himself trying to insert his key into his fathers stomach.

  
Nero blinked in confusion, dumbfounded as to how his front door had suddenly just turned into his father. Looking up Nero found himself staring into the stone cold face of his own father; Vergil. 

  
Standing up straight, Nero puffed out his chest, folding his arms in a defensive stature to show that he wasn’t in the mood to be bossed around tonight. Vergil’s blue eyes, so similar to Nero’s own, merely narrowed as he gave his son a once over. 

  
“Nero.” The older man stated calmly, with a nod of greeting that Nero knew was less than sincere.

  
“Dad.” Nero responded through gritted teeth, watching as his old man glanced towards where V still stood in shock besides the porch. 

  
His gaze flicked up V’s form and the later shrank slightly in fear. Nero watched in anger as he saw his old man’s lips purse and eyes narrow in a manner of disapproval as he caught sight of the many tattoos that covered his torso. Vergil turned back to Nero then quizzically, head tilting in V’s direction. “And whose this?”

  
“That’s V, Dad.” Nero explained, sending a reassuring smile towards the nervous raven. “He’s a friend of mine.”

  
“_V?_” sneered Vergil at his son, seemingly unconvinced and Nero released a short breath in anger at his fathers disapproving tone.

  
“It’s short for Vitale...” V spoke up, causing both Nero and Vergil to turn towards him. 

  
“_Vitale_...” Nero whispered under his breath. So that’s what the V stood for! And ‘Vitale’... what a beautiful name. It shouldn’t have come to a surprise that V’s name was as gorgeous as him but it suited him more than Nero could imagine possible. 

  
“‘Vitale’?” Vergil’s unsatisfied tone torn Nero from his thoughts, turning back to see the older man frowning at the raven in his driveway. “....Nero’s not mentioned you before.”

  
“We haven’t known each other for very long, Dad.” Nero muttered with a roll of his eyes. “Besides, it’s not like you know who else I hang out with. You barely listen to anything I say, anyway.”

  
“Hm. Well Vitale,” The older man continued, ignoring Nero's small vent to the youngers irritation. “Is there something you needed assistance with? I would invite you in but it’s rather late and guests are.... prohibited after 10 pm.”

  
Guests weren’t prohibited after 10 pm. Vergil was just picky about who he deemed worthy of being a guest in his home. Some days Nero wondered that if they weren’t blood he wouldn’t even be allowed to come within a 5 mile radius of the house. 

  
“I won’t be staying long, sir.” V, now known as Vitale, said with a charming smile that made Nero’s knees turn weak. “My cars broken down and Nero’s offered to give me a lift home.”

  
“Yeah, I was just grabbing my keys...” Nero muttered towards his father, pushing past the older man, who was still stood glaring at V, to get into the house.   
Grabbing his car keys, Nero wasted no time in shoving back past his father and race towards his parked car, nodding for Vitale to follow after him, which the other did without hesitation. Vergil remained on the porch, watching them intensely as they clambered into Nero’s car. 

  
“Well...” V mumbled as he strapped himself in. “He seems... delightful.”

  
Nero scoffed. “Yeah, he’s a hoot alright.” He said sarcastically with a shake of his head, starting the car and quickly pulling away.

  
Keeping his eyes on the wind mirrors as he pulled out the driveway, Nero sneered when he saw Vergil was remaining on the porch watching them until they were out of view. Nero couldn’t help but grip the steering wheel slightly harder than normal as he drove, following the directions V gave him in silence. 

  
He couldn’t believe how shallow his father was sometimes. The man took one look at V, in his casual clothes with tattoos running across his torso, and deemed him unworthy of being invited into their home. 

  
It wasn’t the first time the man had been so judgemental; when Nero had introduced Kyrie to the man, the second she had told him her father was a bin man and her mother was a teaching assistant, Vergil had turned his back on her, refusing to waste any more time on such a ‘common’ girl. 

  
It was no surprise that Nero’s mother was exactly the same and that his parents shared such a loveless marriage; choosing to marry out of status and class rather than love. She was an attractive woman, though age clearly hadn’t been kind to her, leaving her face stern and hard as though a hatchet had been taken to it.   
Together, Nero’s parents made a cold and intimidating pair and if it hadn’t been for Dante, who ignored the ban the couple had placed on him from entering their home, Nero was certain he would have grown up a very different man.

  
So round up in his thoughts, Nero almost missed the final turning, quickly spinning the wheel to the left to make it, apologising when he saw V get thrown about by the force. 

  
“And you thought I was a bad driver.” V chuckled and Nero relaxed in relief, allowing himself to also share a small giggle.

  
“So....” Nero began, the tense atmosphere fading now they were no longer in Vergil’s presence. “‘Vitale’, huh? That’s your actual name?”

  
“Heh, yeah...” the raven said awkwardly with a shrug, causing Nero to laugh. 

  
“It’s nice- your name I mean! I like it...” 

  
Smiling gently, V blushed at Nero’s comments, mumbling a quiet thanks. Nero only nodded in acknowledgment with a smile, filled with pride for having flattered the other. 

  
V directed Nero towards a decrepit apartment block in the impoverished side of the neighbourhood and for a moment Nero contemplated whether it would be safe to leave his car parked in such an area. However, he knew better than to voice his concerns to V; it was clear the other wasn’t as privileged as himself, having come from a lower class, poverty ridden background. 

  
“Would you like to come in for a coffee or something?” V asked nonchalantly as they parked up. “You don’t have to but it’s the least I can do.... since, you know, you’re fixing my car for free.”

  
With a rapidly beating heart, Nero quickly accepted the offer, trying his best to sound cool though finding his voice to come out more desperate than he’d wanted, knowing this would be the perfect opportunity to ask the other out on a date. V only smirked however, getting out the car before leading the way up the steps to the apartment block to key in his pin. 

  
Nero followed in anticipation, heart still pounding as he tried his best to ignore the shifty and suborn atmosphere of the building. As they transcended further through the hallways, Nero took note of the variety of sounds he could hear behind each door, noticing how the majority of the occupants were rather rowdy.   
He heard snippets of domestic arguments and loud suggestive noises. They passed several noisy flat parties, pushing past a few gangs of party goers who had wandered out into the hall. Nero avoided eye contact with many of them, deciding it would be best not to get pulled into anything illegal tonight.   
Eventually they arrived at V’s flat and, silently, they entered with V shutting the door behind them. “Make yourself at home...” The raven said, discarding his belongings carelessly on the floor. 

  
“Uh...h-huh...” Nero responded stiffly as he took in V’s home with wide blue eyes.

  
Nero knew of the concept of ‘not judging a book by its cover’, but never had he suspected that V would be one to be messy. The small apartment was littered with piles of books and washing on the floor, the shelves cluttered with a multitude of trinkets that, although had been arranged neatly, were covered in a thick layer of dust. Dirty pots were piled up in the sink, wrappers and empty packets left abandoned on neglected surfaces along with a trash can that had long since overflowed. 

  
“So coffee?”

  
Snapping out of his shock, Nero turned back to find V already rummaging around in the kitchen cabinets. “Um....” he gulped, feeling slightly overwhelmed with germaphobia at that second. He considered briefly that he could risk having a coffee in a mug that had probably not been cleaned since V had first become its owner, feeling rather parched from driving around the majority of the night, however he instead politely rejected deciding it would be better to risk taking a seat on the coach. 

  
The couch had a few stray socks and malteaser wrappers hidden within the cushions but, other than it being a little tired and old, it was comfortable and Nero needed comfort. This was his chance; his chance to finally ask V out on a date.

  
Shit, he was nervous.

  
He barely even noticed that V had even emerged from the kitchen, a glass of water in hand that he calmly placed his drink on one of the cluttered surfaces before slid into Nero’s lap who gaped in shock. “H-huh?! What are you-?!”

  
“Hush Nero...” V whispered smoothly into his ear, nipping lightly at the lobe. “Let me take care of you...”

  
Nero gasped, as his groin was suddenly cupped, V’s hand groping it softly. He couldn’t move, frozen in shock by the sudden change in atmosphere. He’d only intended to ask the raven on a date, sex hadn’t even been in the question!

  
“I know you want this Nero...” The raven purred, his soft lips kissing Nero’s flushed cheek before slowly moving off the laters lap to kneel between his thighs and Nero could only stare in shock as green eyes glistened up through his lashes at him. “Why else would you consistently come to see me at the club and ask for my services?” He continued, unzipping Nero’s fly and moving to pull out his semi hard on causing the later to finally snap out of his daze. 

  
“WHY-?!” He stuttered, slapping the others hands away and scrambling to the other side of the couch. “WHY ELSE-?! WHY ELSE?! Because I like you! That’s why, Goddamnit!”

  
Nero watched as V frowned in confusion, the later releasing a strained and nervous chuckle as he tried to crawl on top of him once again. “Yeah? I know that-“

  
“That doesn’t mean I want to have sex with you!” Nero cut in, defensively, squirming away across the couch. “I like you personally!- yeah! I’m attracted to you but I want to get to know you not- not just fuck you!- V stop!” He yelled catching V’s slim wrists to stop him from coming any closer. “I said stop!”

  
Struggling against Nero’s hold, V glared at the other in a mix of anger and bewilderment, his mouth opening and closing in shock. “What-?! But you-!”

  
“I never made any suggestion that I wanted to fuck you! I was only planning to ask you on a date tonight, not skip to home base!”

  
Panting, Nero watched wide eyed as V’s jaw hit the floor, face flushing red in realisation and embarrassment as he stopped struggling against Nero’s restraint.   
“O-oh...” 

  
Realising V no longer intended to molest him, Nero released the others wrists, gulping as he watched V timidly pull away. 

  
He hadn’t meant to embarrass or upset the other but he didn’t want V to just assume that the reason he had come to see him all those times was because he’d just wanted sex! That was far from the truth! 

  
Vitale was beautiful, yes; with a lean, flexible body and flawless alabaster skin painted with intricate black tattoos that Nero was curious to see how far down they traveled. His face was carved and chiselled yet softened by full lips and bewitching green eyes that entranced Nero’s own.

  
His handsome features were only enhanced by his charming personality and alluring mannerisms; such as the way he would chew on his lower lip, biting the flesh till it was glistening and plump, or how he would gesture with his hands whenever he was talking about a topic he was passionate about. He especially loved when V would quote from some of his favourite poems or reference books that Nero was embarrassed to admit he’d never heard of. 

  
Nero liked V. A lot. And he’d be lying to say that he hadn’t thought of having sex with the other but he didn’t just want sex...he wanted an actual relationship. 

  
“L-look...” Nero sighed. “Maybe I got this all wrong but... I like you. Like- like you, like you! And I- I was gonna ask if you wanted to...well maybe...just grab a drink some time? As in...go on a date?”

  
“A date...?” V asked skeptically, voice slightly strained in uncertainty causing Nero to suddenly doubt even thinking about asking.

  
“Em...yeah....?”

  
Sighing, V stood, pacing slightly as he grasped his drink to take a quick sip. “I.... I don’t date. Relationships aren’t really my thing....” he muttered dejectedly. “Casual sex is all I can offer you.”

  
Nero frowned. “Casual sex...? But I don’t want just casual sex with you-“

  
“Well thats all I can offer you.” The raven spat. “Take it or leave it.”

  
Silence fell between them then, Nero too stunned to say anything to counter V’s argument or try to convince him otherwise. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, that he’d thought tV had been interested in him. But somehow, somewhere along the lines...he’d gotten it all wrong. 

  
“Wow...” he uttered out eventually. “Guess I got this all wrong then....” 

  
Nero felt Vitale’s eyes on him as he stood from the couch, watching him as he put his jacket back on and collected himself.

  
The raven tilted his head in confusion. “‘Got this all’...? What do mean-?”

  
“You should call the garage tomorrow to check on your car. Ask for Nico and tell her that you’re the owner of the car I brought in. She’ll give you the details of when it’ll be ready to come and pick up.”

  
“Nero I-“

  
“No I get it. I’m sorry I gave you the wrong idea.” Nero grumbled, heading towards the door, desperately seeking a fast escape. 

“Nero it’s not you- I just don’t like relationships-“

  
“I know you don’t and I clearly didn’t make my intentions clear that that’s what I wanted so that’s on me!”

  
“Nero-!” V’s hand reached out and grabbed his arm, tugging him back before he could fully open the door. “Look I know you’re disappointed but I can’t be with you like that- I just can’t!” He sighed hopelessly. “I like my independence. I don’t like letting people into my life just so they can walk out when they’re bored of me.”   
Nero attempted to interrupt, to insist that he wouldn’t do such a thing and that all he was asking was for them to go for a few drinks together, but V didn’t give him the opportunity. 

  
“I don’t believe in love. I don’t believe in relationships that go beyond friendship or sex.” He explained. “Sex is all it can ever be between us. Nothing else. I just- I just can’t-!”

  
Enough.

  
Before V could say another word Nero cupped his face and smashed their lips together in a messy kiss. He felt V struggle against him at first before slowly relaxing into the kiss. V’s hands came to rest on the back of his neck, his head tilting to one side to allow Nero to deepen the kiss. 

  
Nero swiped his tongue over V’s bottom lip, desperately wanting access to taste the other, which he was granted. As V’s lips parted, Nero’s tongue quickly dove in to meet the his. 

  
Completely loosing himself in the moment Nero backed V up against the wall, forcing his leg in between the ravens own, making sure his thigh was flush against the V’s crotch causing the other to release a sudden moan.

  
The sound went straight to Nero’s dick and, now groaning in want, he moved his hands to stroke up and down V’s sides. Running his fingers over the others ribs and over his nipples, feeling the buds harden through their t-shirt. 

  
V whimpered as Nero’s hands suddenly crept under his t-shirt to pinch and tweak them. “A-Ah-! Nero-!” He managed to gasp out between kisses. “Nero I-!”

  
“Shhhh...” Nero whispered, moving to nip at V’s slim neck. Nipping the flesh tenderly with the intent to leave a hickey. “Let me take care of you...”

  
V shuddered in response, whimpering as Nero purposefully bucked his thigh causing V to grind against it in search of friction, an action more erotic than anything he’d witnessed V perform on stage. The raven didn’t even protest as Nero tore off his t-shirt, desperate to lick and suck every inch of exposed skin he could.   
Moving his large hands lower, V moaned as Nero groped his ass cheeks and lifted him off the ground, the other quickly wrapping his legs around Nero’s waist. Carrying V through his apartment Nero made quick work of locating the bedroom (easier said then done when he had V clinging desperately to him and wanting to kiss every five seconds). 

  
Upon finding it, Nero wasted no time in throwing V onto the bed, pouncing on top of him to tear both their clothes off. Tearing off his final article of clothing, Nero glanced down at his bed partner, noticing how the other stared up at his naked form, licking his lips as he laid eyes on Nero’s heavy cock. 

  
“Heh, like what you see?” He smirked, reaching down to stroke his own hard on, making it twitch.

  
Smirking back challengingly, V’s eyes glinted in mischief as he reached out to run his finger tips lightly along the side of Nero’s hard cock, teasingly.   
Inhaling a sharp breath, Nero grasped the others wrist as he again attempted to tease his length. 

  
“You always stop me just when it’s about to get interesting...” V pouted. “Are you opposed to receiving pleasure Nero?”

  
“Only when I’ve decided I would rather pleasure you.” Nero purred, moving to press V into the mattress to again capture the others lips in a passionate kiss. V only hummed in response, allowing his lips to be claimed once more as Nero’s hands roamed his body. 

  
He gasped when teeth closed around the skin of his neck, hands clenching the larger of the twos shoulders as he shuddered in Nero’s grip. V’s breath stuttered out as Nero pulled away, panting as the laters gaze roamed hungrily down his body, licking his lips in want.

  
“Heh,” V chuckled, lowly. “Like what you see?” 

  
Nero returned the laugh, tracing his fingers over the swirls of ink that decorated V’s body. “Very much.” He purred, gently shifting the others lean body to get a clear view of his ass. 

  
And what a nice ass it was.

  
Humming in appreciation, Nero couldn’t help but give it a quick slap, listening in amusement when V yelped in surprise. Placing a sweet kiss onto V’s thigh, Nero gave him another quick spank before spreading his cheeks to see the tight pink ring of muscle. “Got any lube?”

  
“Top draw....” V mumbled breathlessly, face hidden slightly in a pillow. 

  
Pulling open the draw, Nero roamed around till he found what he was looking for. He squirted a fair amount onto his fingers, running the digits over V’s entrance lightly, the raven shivering in anticipation. 

  
“Nero...” V breathed. “S-stop teasing...”

  
“Ok, ok...” Nero sighed in amusement at the others impatience, leaning down to give the raven a sweet peck on the cheek.

  
He listened in awe as V gasped, sliding a slick finger slowly into their entrance. V bit his lower lip as Nero curled it inside of him, thrusting it gently, at first, in and out of the tight heat. 

  
One finger quickly became two and Nero watched in arousal as V slowly lost himself to the sensation of his digits working him open, completely at the mercy of Nero’s touch. 

  
As the fingers continued to thrust in and out of his entrance, a third soon added, V’s body suddenly jolted and he released a loud moan causing Nero to smirk in triumph. 

  
“Found it.” Nero grinned, aiming to hit that spot once again. 

  
“O-oh- Nero-! Yes~!” V groaned, hips bucking to plunge Nero harder into his prostate. 

  
Continuing to thrust his digits in and out, Nero eventually removed them from The now loosened heat, ignoring V’s whimper at the loss. Lining himself up, Nero lifted V’s legs by his knees to get easier access, the head of his cock pushing into the ring of muscle. 

  
With a low growl, he pushed forward, bracing his hand next to V’s head whilst the other rested on their hip. With one swift thrust Nero was swallowed up to the hilt by V’s tight entrance. 

  
“Oh God- V-!” Nero grunted, desperately trying to hold himself back from pounding into the tight heat. “Your so tight-!”

  
“Yea well....” the other panted, a small smile gracing their bitten raw lips. “It’s been awhile...”

  
“Still one to not mix work with pleasure, huh?” Nero smirked, bending down to press another quick kiss to V’s delicious lips, only for the later to lean up to meet him halfway to catch him for a proper one. 

  
When they finally pulled away Nero watched as V smirked, seductively licking his lips, that were now glistened with saliva, as they locked eyes. “Keep this up and I might have to rethink- Ah~!” 

  
V’s eyes snapped shut as Nero suddenly pulled out, only to slam back in, hitting his prostate dead on. 

  
“Sorry babe~” Nero chuckled. “But the wait was killing me~”

  
V opened his mouth to reply only to moan loudly as Nero thrust into his tight heat again. He instead opted to glare up at the other who only grinned back as he continued to pound into V’s tight heat, the ravens glare fading quickly as he was overcome with pleasure. 

  
Growling, Nero sped up his movements knowing he wouldn’t be able to last much longer in such a tight heat. Being inside V was so sensual, and watching the raven loose himself to him alone was enough to drive Nero crazy. 

  
V was beautiful like this; flushed and panting with Nero’s name falling from his red bitten lips. The ravens cock was flushed against his lightly toned stomach, bouncing in time with Nero’s thrusts, his eyes closed and face twisted in pure bliss as his hands fisted besides his head. 

  
“You’re so beautiful....” Nero whispered.

  
Green eyes opened, staring in shock upon hearing Nero’s words and the later blushed upon realising that he had stupidly said it out loud. Before Nero could blink or even think about taking back what he said, he found himself on his back with V on top, straddling his hips. 

  
“Wha-?”

  
“I never did get to give you that lap dance, did I?” V said with a smirk, lifting his hips only to impale himself back down with bruising force that caused Nero’s own breath to hitch. Taking control of the rhythm, V kept up a fast pace, moving Nero’s hands to come and rest on his hips as he continued to bounce on their cock.  
Nero was dumbstruck; no one had ever ridden him before, not even Kyrie. He’d never considered having any of his past sexual partners ride him as he’d always preferred to be the dominant party in the relationship. Yet, right in that moment, Nero couldn’t believe how right it looked to have V on top of him, bouncing on his lap in utter bliss. 

  
Leaning up, Nero buried his face into the others neck, inhaling his scent deeply and trailed kisses along his throat as he moved his hips up to meet V’s own. He was close, and, by the sounds of it, so was V. 

  
“N-Nero~!” V panted. “I’m close-!”

  
“I know babe....” Nero responded, moving his hands to cup the others cheeks to place a kiss on his lips. “Cum for me...”

  
With a cry of Nero’s name, V came. Tightening around the others cock as Nero too rode out his orgasm. 

  
“Huh! Vitale-!” Nero moaned, shooting his load deep inside the raven. 

  
They remained like that for a few minutes after, Nero still deep inside of V as the later shuddered and trembled around him in post orgasm bliss. Slowly, and very gently, Nero lifted V off his now flaccid penis, arranging them to lie back in the sheets.

  
V sighed in contentment, his head nuzzling into Nero’s chest as the other wrapped him in his arms, their legs entangling. Fully spent, sleep was quickly creeping up on them both, despite Nero’s seed now uncomfortably dripping down V’s thighs. 

  
Sighing, Nero leant down to kiss the top of V’s head, nuzzling into his hair. “Looks like I broke rule number one...”

  
“Hm?” V lifted his head slightly, eyes clouded with exhaustion. 

  
“Rule number one;” Nero explained. “No touching... under any circumstances.”

  
V chuckled in amusement, pressing a light kiss to Nero’s collar bone as he relaxed once more into Nero’s body. “I guess I can make an exception for you...”

  
“And...” Nero gulped. “... what about the ‘no dating’ thing?”

  
V sighed. “Nero-“

  
“I know, I know! And, hey, I’m not gonna push it!” He explained. “If sex is all you want us to be then that’s good enough for me! Whatever makes you happy! And if you don’t want us to ever have sex again then I’m fine for us to just be friends-!”

  
“Nero.” V cut in, gazing up softly at the other with a gentle smile. “It’s ok.”

  
Nero only blinked back in bewilderment allowing V to continue. “Lets just...” the raven breathed. “See where things take us...”

  
As V settled back down to lie his head against his chest he couldn’t help but huff out a small laugh. Muttering a tired “ok” Nero too began to settle down, moving his hand to lazily weave itself into V’s soft, dark locks to massage his scalp gently as they drifted off into a deep slumber. 

“Well, ladies the night is still young... shall we perhaps take things up a notch?” Dante purred, flashing a seductive grin at the two ladies on his lap. 

  
“Pfft you wish.” One of the women scoffed with a roll of her mismatched eyes behind her mask. 

  
“Awww don’t be like that sweetheart...” pouted Dante as stroked up the dark haired performers side, drifting over her hip to play with the edge of her thigh high boots. “Ya know I’ll treat ya right...”

  
“I highly doubt that.” The other woman, Gloria, chimed in with a smirk, causing her female co-worker to laugh in agreement. “Besides,” Gloria continued, standing to take the other woman’s hand, pulling her to her feet. “She’s already taken for.” 

  
The two women turned to smile at one another, pressing their bodies flush against the other to share a quick, loving kiss, ignoring the look of shock on the white haired males face as he watched the intimidate moment between them. 

  
“E-em...” Dante gulped, a stupid, lopsided smile appearing on his face. “Any room for another?” 

  
“‘Fraid not old man.” The raven smirked, taking her girlfriends hand, beginning to lead the blonde away. “No boys allowed.” 

  
“Well...” Dante huffed, watching the two women as they sauntered away. “... always worth asking...”

  
Turning to look towards his nephew, Dante smirked as he noticed the younger was still sat, snuggling up with his boyfriend on his lap. “Morrison will kick you out if he sees you doing that to one of his performers.” 

  
Nero didn’t even bat an eyelash as he continued to passionately make out with his boyfriend, merely taking one of his hands from groping the ravens ass to flip the older man off. 

  
“It’s my night off...” V groaned between kisses, voice muffled as Nero dragged him in for another passionate kiss. 

  
With a hearty laugh, Dante took another swig of his beer, shooting a cheeky wink towards a less than thrilled Morrison who stood glaring at the young couple from the other side of the club. 

  
The other man was less than pleased about the fact that now V and Nero were dating, the later was no longer expected to pay for V’s time. It was clear he wanted to argue against the matter, perhaps even ban Nero from the club or insist that the couple not interact when V was on shift, but the raven had given Morrison such a melancholy look that the older man couldn’t bring himself to do so, knowing full well that this was V’s first ever real relationship. 

  
“Oh by the way, V!” Dante said as the couple finally pulled apart from each other for a break. “I did some digging-“ 

  
Blinking, V and Nero watched curiosity as Dante reached inside his red, leather jacket; pulling out a folded brown envelope and holding it out for V to take. Passing it over, Nero watched as his boyfriend cautiously opened the envelope, looking at the contents in side. 

  
Nero blinked in confusion as V’s eyes went wide, mouth falling open in shock as he pulled out what appeared to be a photograph. 

  
“Dante...” V gasped. “How did you-?”

  
“Like I said I did some digging.” The older man said, nonchalantly with a grin. Shrugging his shoulders as he took another sip of his beer.  
Noticing his boyfriends confused expression, V turned the photo towards him showing Nero what appeared to be a casual photograph of a young man with long, wavy, dark hair and pale skin that covered a small psyche, much like V’s own. 

  
In fact, the only difference between V’s and this man’s appearance was the many freckles that dotted across their pale face and light blue eyes framed under thick, dark brows. Although the young man was smiling gently at the camera, it was clear to Nero that the male was a little camera shy; with their hunched posture and smile not completely reaching their eyes.

  
“Holy shit...” Nero muttered in realisation. “V is that...?”

  
“My little brother...” 

  
Nero looked up at his boyfriend, the ravens tears now flowing freely down his cheeks as he stared down at the picture clasped in his hands of his once missing younger brother. 

  
“Whoa....” Nero shuddered out a breath of disbelief, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend to pull him into a comforting hug. “Dante- this is incredible! How did you-?”

  
“Lots and LOTS of digging.” Dante repeated with a grin. “Got in touch with a few old friends of mine from the force and we managed to track him down. Lads working in a coffee shop down in Atlanta, went down there myself. I told him you were looking for him and he wants to meet you. His phone number and email are on the back.”

  
Turning over the photo, Nero watched as V’s hands trembled as he read the contact details on the back. Standing, V pulled out his mobile, mumbling that he’d be back in a minute before scurrying off to make the call. 

  
Nero looked over at his still smirking uncle, shaking his head in disbelief before he chuckled. “I don’t know how you did it...”

  
The older man laughed. “Like I said; a lot of digging.” 

  
Nero nodded in understanding, raising his glass in a sign of thanks. “Yea well, I really appreciate it... and I know Vitale does as well so... thanks, Dante.” 

  
The old man raised his glass also, winking knowingly at his nephew as V suddenly reappeared, bouncing back into Nero’s lap with a bright. 

  
“Good talk?” Nero asked with a laugh, wrapping his arms around the others waist. V smiled, tucking his phone back in his pocket along with the photo of his brother. 

  
“As a matter of fact, yes.” He stated. “I’m heading to Atlanta this weekend to meet him.”

  
Smiling back, Nero leant forward to capture his boyfriends lips in a loving kiss, the other returning it just as eagerly. It was strange to think that the first time they’d met, Nero hadn’t even wanted to come to Reds. It was as if they had been fated to meet that night, for Nero to become so entranced by the other and for V to trust him just enough to allow them to start a relationship together. 

  
So far their time together was happy, even with Vergil’s disapproval, and Nero only hoped it would get better in the future. 

  
He prayed that V could rekindle his relationship with his younger brother and that he, himself, could keep the raven happy for as long as possible.  
But right there, in that moment, the past and future didn’t matter. Because right now, Nero didn’t want to be any where else but in the present; in Reds, with his beautiful boyfriend in his arms, happy and content to be with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Brain:....so.... what was the point of this?  
Me:.....I don’t know.  
Brain: why did you write this?  
Me:.........I don’t know.  
Brain: don’t you still need to finish some DMC AU’s???  
Me: yep....  
Brain: so why don’t you...?  
Me:................I don’t know.  
Ok ok! So I started this early in the year but decided to try and finish it because I’ve got writers block on my other AU’s and I thought this would be a small one shot but then...it got long. And crappy. But I wanna post something because goddamnit I wanted to post SOMETHING before the years up! So yeah; here’s a crappy written smut that I’m not proud of 😤 HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hopefully I’ll post something better in 2020 😭


End file.
